This invention relates to watches with openable or removable covers to allow for changing the watch face to suit different desires or needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,992 ("the U.S. Pat. No. '992 "), shows a watch which may be used with a plurality of watch faces. The U.S. Pat. No. '992 teaches that a watch face is received through an opening in the periphery of the watch body. The watch face has a slot from its center to its edge to facilitate placement around the clock hand shaft. A drawback to this watch is that the slot in the watch face is always visible which is both distracting and unattractive. The designs used on the watch face are disrupted by the presence of the slot in the watch face.
Other combination clock display devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,444,513, 4,473,304 and 4,525,077. These patents do not teach a simple, attractive watch with a removable and replaceable face which may be easily manufactured and provides a highly versatile watch with respect to both fashion and information display.